Jourell's Lament
by The Paladin
Summary: Gneki and his friends meet Jourell, a bard haunted by his past and with a secret. R/R pls.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer and pre-ramble**  


Ok I think most know the drill but let's get the legal stuff out of the way first anyway: _The author does not own the rights to the characters, symbols, or refrences contained herein, they are each property of their respective companys and associates. The author in no way claims said charcters, symbols or refrences and is also in no way recieveing any form of payment from the story herein._  
(Sounds very official eh? In other words I don't claim anything so please don't sue me, the only things I own are the story and the original character). Ok, now that that's out of the way I just have a few more things to say: This is my first fanfiction so pls. R/R. I maybe haven't whatched as much of the series as I might have so apology's in advance for any mistakes. I know I suck in spelling and grammer. And I mention Moo's 'big bad five'. I know in the series it's only four but the reson for that is explained. That's about all so here it is, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

## **Jourell's Lament**

Prologue

  
__

Night had fallen over the village but almost none slept. Sounds of happiness and celebrtion broke through the stillness, music and laughter filled the night even the laughter of children, allowed to remain up far past their bedtime. Then one sound held the entire gathering quiet. The soft sounds of a lyre caused the party to fall silent, listening as the melody coaxed from the strings by expert fingures caused the village to hold it collective breath.

As the song ended there was a moment of silence then the entire village appluded almost as one. They were truely proud of their bard and his sister, the one who would perhaps be his successor. The bard himself smiled modestly at the appreciative reaction and then stood to speak, one hand at his belt. However what he was to say was to be forever lost.

"ATTACK!!!"

Any farther words were lost in the resulting confusion. Monsters poured over the hill into the village. Unwarned, peaceful and suprised, many villagers were cut down by the hoards of creatures before any truely relized what was going on.

The bard's mind seemed to clear faster than most. His first thought was of the children, grabbing two in his arms he began to heard the frightend, wailing children into the realative safety of the village houses. Others began coming out of the spell, some took the offencive while others helped the bard gather up the future to safety. The last child inside seemed a little calmer than the rest, The bard put a hand on her shoulder and bent down placeing the beautiful lyre in her hands.

"I'd like you to keep this safe for me," he said softly, "until I return for it. Will you please?"

The girl remaind silent but the little blond head nodded understandingly. He smiled, "Good". Gently pushing her inside he bolted the door and then grabbing a staff, hurled himself apon the attackers. The bard was as skilled at fighting as he was with his lyre. Many evil monsters were taught painful lessons at the end of his staff and otherwise, some even becomeing lost disks. The humans and monsters of the village fought valiently onward, but were overwelmed by the sheer number of the hoard.

Looking upward breifly from the fight the bard saw a large dark figure with glowing eyes standing apon the hill. He knew instinctively what it was and was going to try to get to it but couldn't. The distraction had held him a moment too long. He felt pain in his head and knew nothing more.

*****

Jourell's eyes snapped open and he sat up breathing hard. The soft glow of fading firelight lit the small clearing, the stars and moon providing little more. As his breathing slowed he closed his eyes again and a single tear fell down his cheek mingleing with the cold sweat from the dream. It seemed so long ago and yet it was still very near. He had been there that day, his village was the first but it was far from the last. Moo's forces attacked with little warning and had enslaved almost the entire village population, exept for him and a few monsters which he turned dark. Then Moo had gone on to attack many others who were unable to fight back hard enough. The land fell before his iron grasp and increadable power. Jourell had fought back that day, one of many who had but Moo's forces had been too strong. As he had done many times before he silently cursed himself for his mistakes that day feeling that he had failed in his duty as village guardian. So long ago....

*****

  


Chapter 1: Memories 

Genki Sakura stopped at the cross road. He was ten, skinny and very energetic. He wore an orange ball cap over his unruely black hair, a faded blue shirt, olive colored shorts and brown homeade shoes. He also wore a green backpack apon which sat a small creature, pink with green plates on his back. The boy turned to one of his companions, an older girl about twelve who was wearing dark leggings, white shirt, and a black vest, all home spun. Her brown hair was tied back into a simple ponytail and she wore a pendent of dark cord with an emerald green stone set into it.

"Hey Holly, which way does the stone say to go?"

The girl closed her eyes and consentrated placeing her hands on each side of the pendant. The stone glowed with green inner light riseing slowly until parellel to the ground. A glowing yellow image of a bird in flight appeard inside the stone. The image 'flapped' and then mirged into an arrow which pointed...

"Right."

Genki sat down on a stone smileing and began to take off his shoes, he turned a another monster who looked like a yellow eyeball with a mouth and a single tail-like foot that he balanced easily on.

"How about takeing a look around Suezo?" said Genki slipping on the devices he called 'rollerblades' in place of his shoes

Before he could answer Suezo was grabbed by Golem, a monster who looked like a huge pile of rock carved into the rough form of a man. Suezo cried out but the gentle giant was already halfay into his swing and couldn't stop. The small group whatched as he shot into the air, still yelling. As he reach the top of his flight, the monster looked in the direction the stone had pointed.

"I see a village!" Suezo yelled on his way back down. The entire group turned to the right trying to see the village. The entire group, includeing Golem who shaded his eyes with a rock-like hand.

THUMP

"GOLEM!" yelled the 'hopping' mad Suezo, as he jumped out of the small crater he had made in the dirt road, "How many times have I told you, DON'T FORGET TO CATCH!"

Golem looked embaressed, scratching his head with a stoney hand "Gol...."

Genki gave a short laugh and looked down at the small monster who had sat on his pack and was now standing on the ground "Come on Mocchi, I'll race you to the village. Ready, set, go!"

In almost one motion he stood up and began weeling his way down the road with Mocchi tailing behind, trying desprately to catch up on his short little legs

"Genki wait, chi!" called the little monster after his retreating companion.

Holly was not far behind, "_How does he expect anyone to follow him on those things?_" she thought as she ran. They were a remnant of Genki's old world that had come with him to this one. She remebered that day: It had just been her and Suezo then. She had found a mystery disk, a stone disk which had a monster inside, and had brought it to a shrine to unlock it. As usual she placed the disk into the circluar slot and had press down on the controls on the nearby panel. The disk had spun and realeased a large amount of energy. "Unlock!" she had yelled, and sheildedher eyes from the resulting explosion of energy. When she looked again through the fadeing light and dust instead of the monster she had expected there sat Genki, looking dazed and confused.

He told a very strange story: he was playing something called a 'video game' a seemingly magic device somthing like a box that connected to another box which had a clear front on which images appeared, images that he could somehow control. She didn't understand but somthing about the story reminded her of the storys about the ancient ones, humans that lived centurys before her time and had created almost magical machines before they distroyed themselves in a great war. From what Genki told her later, his world was somthing like that. He had shown her a small metal mystery disk with the words 'Monster Rancher' written on it, that he called a 'cd-rom'. She'd placed it in the slot and taught him how to unlock it. His first attempt failed but the second time he managed to unlock the disk and realese Mocchi.

"Guys wait up!" cried Suezo. She looked back a moment and saw him hopping after them. She smiled, the eyeball had been her comapanion since that terrible night Moo attacked her village, and her friend long before that. As far as they knew they were the only ones that had escaped. After a long time traveling she had found out the terrible news: Moo was her father. Or rather, Moo's bodyless mind had taken her father's body. Moo was defeated by the ancient ones during the war. They had created him like all other monsters, through somthing called 'genetics', to fight in the war. Moo was the most powerful monster ever created for he was created to win. But he rebelled and took his own side, discovering how to take the darkness in other monsters hearts and amplify it, turning them evil and to his will. The acient one's turned the war against each other against him. Finally in desperation they created another monster, the Pheonix, who was maybe powerful enough to defeat him. While they fought the humans created a machine to seperate Moo's body from his mind. It succeded but also seperated the Pheonix and forced all monsters back into their mystery disks, the machine overloaded distroying much of the civelization. The ramaining humans started again, trying to live simply and now perhaps a little wiser, knowing what uncareful technology was capeable of. They thought the were rid of Moo, they were wrong. Centurys later her father left the village over a dispute and in his travel found the disk containing Moo's mind. The dark force of Moo's mind had come out on it's own and taken over her father's body.

Now she and her friends traveld the land, searching for the disk that contained the Pheonix. They couldn't be sure where to find it or if it even existed. But they still hoped and traveled along with only their freindship to keep them together and the power of the magic stone to guide them.

Golem and the two remaning members of the group waited a few seconds, whatching them. One of them, who looked somthing like a five foot high brown rabbit standing upright crossed his arms.

"Kids these days," sighed the wiely Hare, "you'd think they'd learn that you never get there better by getting there faster."

The other was Tiger of the Wind. He resembled a blue wolf with white face, legs and tail tip as well as a mane of longer blue hair around his neck and two small horns that came up from the top of his head and then came froward at right angles. He growled slightly.

"For once Hare, we agree." The two were always fighting, and no-nonsence Tiger had threatened the mischeveious Hare's life more than once. But still, though neither would admit it, they were as good friends with each other as they were with the rest of the group. After a moment longer Hare, Tiger, and Golum headed toward the vilage as well, at a slightly slower pace.

****

Jourell paused and adusted the slim haversack that was under the volumous hooded cloak he always wore. And, as always, the hood was up. He hid himself from Moo not because he was afraid for his own safety, as a former village guardian he could take care of himself. No, he was afraid for others and what might happen to them if Moo discoverd he was alive and that they had helped him in any way. Once the sack was in a more comfortable position he continued his journy. He didn't know where he was going, but kept moving on regardless for he felt that the longer he stayed in one place, the more chance there was of being discovered and an example being made of those of the village. He sighted a village set beside a forest and began moving towards it, but then just before he reached the outskirts he stopped short. He knew this village, it was special to him. This is where it had all ended, and began. He wanderings had begun here and his...other life had ended. At the sight of the village memorys welled up inside him, painful ones of distruction but also ones of... well, he'd rather not think of such things. He took pace around the village and into the forest.

Weary he set up camp for the night, and spread dry branches around the small clearing and started a cooking fire. He set down the haversack that countained his food, some camping equipment and his only prized pocession: Joulee. It was all he had to remember his village, the people, and the peace the they had once known. Though it wasn't yet night, he was exausted and lay down to sleep.

****

__

The Pixie's force of Nagas had taken over the village easily and had gathered the villagers into the town square. Some were frightend, others less so, huddleing to protect their familys. The Pixie strode easily through the frightend ranks. He was one of Moo's 'big bad five' his five most powerful soldiers. Unlike many Pixies he was male and wore his flame red hair in a long ponytail that clearly outlined the horns that came form the top of his head and came forward at right angles. He was of medium hight and had a slim build that belayed his physical strength and power. Between his leathern wings he wore a great sword and his thin tail was wrapped once around his body. 

"I'm looking for a rebel" he said almost conversationaly, "and I know they are here in this village. You fools should all know that you cannot defeat master Moo and yet one of you has tried and this has made him...rather upset. This village is under my duristicion and if you turn them in I shall reward you. If not, there are other means of perswasion." he drew his sword for emphasis and tested the blade with his fingures. "Is it you?" he asked one villager who shook his head violently. "or you," he pressed the tip lightly onto a shaking mother's chin "or perhaps....you!" he swung the sword at a young, fiery eyed woman stopping a fraction from her neck. She bairly flinched.

He acually smiled keeping the razor sharp blade just touching her skin, "You posess courage for one so young."

She met his gaze, there was no fear in her eyes and she spoke with absolute certainty, "You wouldn't have hurt me."

The smile became a cruel grin "Oh, wouldn't I?" Just then his eyes dropped and he spotted somthing under her cloak and his face & eyes clouded with anger. "Seize her!"

Two Nagas under his command each seized one of the woman's arms and wrestled with her as she struggled. Just then, the attackers became the attacked. Well hidden men armed with farm implements and monsters rushed out of the buildings takeing the Nagas by suprise. Blasts of energy from monsters and screams and battle crys broke the quiet time. Some attacked the Pixie who cut them down with his sword before takeing to the air. "Power Globe!" a hand sized ball of energy formed in his fist which he threw like a baseball causeinga large explosion. As the smoke cleared a broken market table, scatterd fuit, two human bodies, and three disks trapped in the branches of tiny bushes were the result. He wondered briefly if the three lost disks were some of his, but then decided he didn't care and rejoined the battle.

"Blizzard!" a blast of ice caught him off guard and off balance. As he fell he twisted and landed on his feet in a crouch. He turned to the grey, wolf like monster who done it.

"Lighting" it growled and slim tendrels of energy laced from it's horns with great force.

"Wall of Fire" the energy blast was stopped by a whirling vortex of flame that appeared in front of the Pixie. He then responded with his own lightning, catching his opponent head on and knocking it off it's feet. As he was about to finish it off, several more attacks rocked his body, it appeared the village monsters were consentrating on him while some took his Nagas. He tried to take flight again to take an aireal advantage but a villager's weapon connected with his wing and he heard a crack and felt pain. 

Gritting his teeth against the pain from his broken wing he fought harder on the ground, devistateing his attackers. But they fought with the strength of desperation and he soon went down. The last he saw was the rest of his monsters retreating, pehaps disheartend by his fall, and the young woman coming towards him with somthing curved in her hands.

****

Jourell awoke again. The memorys were again upsetting but haden't affected him as deeply as those of his home though almost as much. He had fought there that day as well but hadn't thought of it in years. He knew what caused it though, the sighting of the village today where it had taken place. He was now friends with the fiery young woman and had a debut to her he couldn't pay. But the Pixie had come the same day he had and soon after he had begun wandering, never stopping for fear of a simular happenings to other villages. 

Night was falling so he restoked the camp fire then mixed some supplies from his bag in a small pot and set small bread cakes on the fire warmed stones. As his dinner cooked the black velvet curtan of night fell and he took a carved wooden flute from a loop on his belt. 

The bard and gaurdian of the lost village Samcia began to play.

  


* * *

Ok, there it is. The first chapter of my first fanfic. I know I only touched on the series' main characters but I will show more of them in chapter two. Pls. r/r and tell me if you think it's worth me continuing this story. 

[Chapter 2][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=149280



	2. Lament on the Wind

**Disclaimer and pre-ramble**  


Ok I think most know the drill but let's get the legal stuff out of the way first anyway: _The author does not own the rights to the characters, symbols, or references contained herein, they are each property of their respective companies and associates. The author in no way claims said characters, symbols or references and is also in no way receiving any form of payment from the story herein._  
(Sounds very official eh? In other words I don't claim anything so please don't sue me, the only things I own are the story and the original characters). Ok, now that that's out of the way I just have a few more things to say: This is my first fanfiction so pls. R/R. I maybe haven't watched as much of the series as I might have so apology's in advance for any mistakes. I know I suck in spelling and grammar. And I mention Moo's 'big bad five'. I know in the series it's only four but the reason for that is explained. That's about all so here it is, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

## **Jourell's Lament**

Chapter 2 - The Lament on the Wind

  


A small group of strangers had entered the town earlier that day and now, though none of the townsfolk knew it, a familiar argument was taking place outside a vendor's stall.

"I want to go to a restaurant!" Swazo complained.

Holly sighed, "Come on guys, we've been through this before, we have to be thrifty. The more we stretch our money, the less you guys have to fight."

Genki grinned, "Come on Holly, we've just been in a big battle with Moo's soldiers so I think we deserve something. Besides, we need somewhere to stay tonight and we can go to an inn. "

The monsters were quick to agree.

"Genki right chi!"

"The kid has a point."

"Logicly speaking, it's a good idea."

"Golem thinks so to."

"So...what do you say Holly?"

The others were all looking at her. Holly smiled, she knew she was outvoted. She sighed and gave in good naturedly, "You win."

A cheer rose from the rest of the group.

*****

Night was beginning to fall and a quiet had set in over the inn that Kirthreal called home. As the young blonde woman busied herself with collecting plates she mentally checked that everything was quiet. Dinner was over and most patrons had gone or retired to their rooms, only a few remained nursing less strong drinks. She was very strict about this, she would not have drunks in the inn. The dull buzz of a dozen low conversations filled the room. Kirhtreal's father, _adoptive_ father she corrected herself quickly, owned the small inn but as he had fallen ill the past few years she had taken over the running of it and had proven herself very competent.

This being the case she didn't have to help out as she did, Kirthreal mused handing the plates to Jillian, one of her waitresses, and a small place like this only really needed a few hands to keep it running. However she didn't believe in standing idly by as others worked. Living in the country, before she had moved here, had taught her that. She walked out onto the large porch and began to wipe down one of the tables. She paused a moment to gaze at the sunset: It was blood red like one other she had known a long time ago, and that one had proved particularly appropriate....

No. It was as if a wall had come up between Kirthreal's conscious mind and her memories. She kept those memories close to her heart but far from her mind lest they overwhelm her. She didn't think of them but still held onto them for she had always firmly believed that to try and deny your memories, no matter how painful, was to deny yourself. 

Looking back to her task she noticed a small group that seemed to be heading towards the inn from the street. There were seven in all: five monsters and two humans, a boy and a girl. _They look a little young to be on their own._ thought Kirthreal as they approached her. She sized them up: the Hare and the Tiger seemed wary of and almost aggressive to each other and kept as far from each other as possible. On the flip side of this the Swazo seemed to keep as close to the girl as possible as a little monster of a type she hadn't seen before kept close to the boy. From the Hare she got an impression of an almost crafty intelligence, and from the Tiger a warrior's strength and pride. The Golem seemed to have a strong mind and a gentle heart and the Swazo gave an air of underlying loyalty above all as did the little monster. The girl seemed to be strong out of need but kind and the boy...she found him to be a little puzzling.

Her initial impression was of innocence and of boundless energy reluctantly gathered into one place but underneath that she sensed a strong mind and stronger resolve. There was something else as well... something perhaps... not of this world? No, that was ridiculous.

The girl smiled as the group approached, "Hello."

Kirthreal gave a kind smile back, "Hello and welcome to the 'Phoenix Flame' are you just passing through town?"

The boy gave a broad grin "that's right, we're looking for the Phoenix."

"The Phoenix?" Kirthreal's eyes opened wider in surprise. The rebels half expected her to turn them away on the spot. It wasn't very uncommon for people were scared of Moo. But then someone who would name their inn after Moo's greatest enemy wouldn't be very worried about that. Sure enough she smiled again "Then you've come to the right place. My foster father collects Phoenix lore, that's why he named this place the 'Phoenix Flame'. He's resting now but if you ask him later I'm sure he'll tell you stories for hours on end. My name's Kirthreal."

The girl, Holly she called herself, introduced the group. Most of the monsters went by their species' name, no huge surprise there. She found out that the little monster was called a 'Mocchi' and the odd boy was Genki. Kirthreal gestured to the door behind her

"You must be hungry, all travellers are. Once you've paid for your rooms the meals are on the house."

With an excited clamour the group entered the inn. The room was large (even Golem could almost stand up straight) but still cosy. Several tables fill most of the space, though only a few were occupied, and a cheerful fire crackled at the far end of the room. Kirhtreal called into the kitchen and soon, they were settled at a table over several large places of food.

Later, as promised, Kirthreal's father Kirare met them in the living section of the inn. He was a stocky, jovial man who had seen much life and laughter by the many lines on his face. However the darkened hollows under his eyes and the slight paleness of his skin betrayed the fact the he was not as well as he first appeared. He sat in a comfortable armchair with a slight groan and a broad grin. 

"So, my Kirthreal tells me that you all are interested in the Phoenix." He gave a hearty laugh that turned into a hacking cough. Kirthreal place a concerned hand on his should and he covered it with his own still smiling broadly as the cough subsided. The rebels looked a little uneasy at this. 

"Not to worry, just a bug." he continued, "I've had worse. As I was about to say, I'll tell you all I can but if any of you start nodding off, let me know."

He chuckled a little more and leaned back, "So tell me, have you heard the legend of how the Phoenix came to be? Of the first battle between the firebird and Moo?"

The rebels nodded, having heard the story what seemed a long time ago from a monster storyteller named Monol.

Kirare looked a little disappointed then grinned again, "Ah, but have you heard the last one?"

Genki looked confused, "The last what?"

"Battle of course. Have you ever heard the prophecy of the final conflict?" They hadn't.

"Well then." the man leaned closer and looked around as if about to share a great secret, when he spoke his voice was quiet, piercing, with every word clear and getting slightly louder at just the right moments. The voice of an experienced story teller.

"For ten apon ten generations the Firebird shall sleep.  
For ten apon ten generations the Dark One shall sleep.  
After this time the Dark One shall be awakened for a short time until he returns to his full terrible glory.  
Though angels fly the skies and monsters of two worlds shall rise against him, he shall not fall.  
For it is only through the death of their saviour that the worlds shall find their salvation.  
Then the tears of the Daughter of Darkness shall ignite the pyre of the light of the eight.  
And from the ashes of the pyre the guardian Kige, as his namesake, shall rise.  
The stone of the Firebird shall be spun by the nine and of ten apon ten generations the Firebird shall awake.  
But to defeat the Dark one the Firebird must give all, yet not all.  
The fires shall spread across the lands consuming them.  
From ashes of fire grow the roses of life and love.  
So it shall be, yet not quite as written."

All his listeners blinked as the dire prediction came to an end. Genki, as usual, was the first to voice his thoughts

"Wow! What do you think it means?"

"Well, I'll tell you...." they leaned in expectantly, "I have no idea."

The searchers fell down.

*****

__

Eight year old Holly ran through the woods giggling. A boy with long dark hair was close behind. She couldn't remember where she had met him but felt like she knew him. 

"Holly! Dinner time!" Her father's baritone voice cut through the trees. Holly turned and gesturing towards her new friend, ran back along the path to her village. Yosho, her father, was standing outside their home waving, his broad face wearing an even broader smile. While the boy held back she ran and surrounded him (or as far around as she could reach) in a loving hug. 

To her surprise, he gripped her arms hard in return. The clothing her wore was no longer his own, it was golden armour. She looked up into a helmeted, masked face with glowing eyes: the face of Moo.

She screamed but no sound came. All around her seemed to darken until there was nothing left. Nothing left be her and Moo. And the boy. She felt his weight as he tackled her away from Moo's grasp and as she sprawled on the ground, her friend with the unruly black hair scrambled quickly to his feet and stood between her still prone form and the terrible figure that stood where her father had been, in an almost familiar gesture of defiance. 

The armoured figure threw back it's head as if to laugh, but there was no sound. There was no sound anywhere and this terrified her even more. Suddenly the armour cracked and shattered but the man who was her father was nowhere to be seen. Instead a great beast seemed to uncoil itself, growing larger by the moment. It unfurled great wings and if an expression could be said to be on it's muzzled face, it would be one of savage triumph.

It moved towards the frightened children but then stopped and glanced up at the sky as if hearing a sound that they could not. From the east in the sky a great bird who's feathers seemed to be made of pure flame was soaring towards the three. It was the Phoenix.

The beast's terrible expression deepened into rage and hatred and it rose into the air to meet it's adversary. A fearful, silent battle ensued in which Moo, the beast, seemed to gain the upper hand. The firebird was indeed powerful, but not powerful enough. It needed something more. Something more.....

****

With a soft cry, Holly woke up. Tears threatened her as they always did after such dreams. Her father, or was it Moo? She could never be sure anymore. It was always in the back of her mind as they fought forward day after day: Moo was her father.

She shivered but not from cold as she lay in the inn's comfortable bed. Genki slept nearby, he looked so innocent and young as he slept there. Well, he was. He had something perhaps she had lost and maybe she was gaining some of it back as she travelled with him.

She closed her eyes again, and it was only then that she heard it: music. Soft and sweet, almost inaudible it was carried apon the warm night air in through the partly open window. As she listened it spun a silver spider web about her. It was a celebration of life but underneath this was a sense of terrible loss. The music rose and fell in volume with the whispering of the night wind, a lament to beauty. 

She got up and stood by the window, enchanted by the music. Slowly she looked, trying to see where it was coming from but was unsuccessful. Then, as rapidly as it had come, the flute's song ended, vanishing into the very whisper that had held it. 

For a moment Holly stood there listening, but there was to be no more. Turning back towards her bed she happened to look down outside the wind and saw something that astonished her: Kirthreal. The young woman was standing just beyond the inn's porch dressed in a white night-gown and holding a lantern. And on her cheek, glistening in the moonlight, was a tear.

* * *

So there it is, the second chapter. Man, it's take me a long time to post, But I did deside post it even though I didn't get nearly the amount of reviews I expected for the first part, hopefully the story will do better. I'm still rather new at this and feedback will be appreceated.   
In Service,   
The Paladin  
  
  



End file.
